Murder on the eve of night
by blissful-thoughts
Summary: Lord Kaiba have request your company at his winter masquerade ball. A perfect masquerade ball on the eve of the new moon in winter turned into one of the mass murders in history. One by one shall be eliminated on the eve of night. R


It's a crazy idea I came up while making a costume for a masquerade ball. And also it's dedicated to one of my friends. MUAHAHAHA she'll appear later in the chapters. But not at the moment. There's a bit of comical feel to this. But there is of course Murder, romance… teensy bit… not a lot… but drama and murder plus comical preferences shall be expressed more. Remember this is Eternalize bliss speaking. So there are something you might have seen before in my previous stories like of course Mizumi and my wise cracks on Yami's title Muahahah!

So enjoy!

Summary: Lord Kaiba have request your company at his winter masquerade ball. A perfect masquerade ball on the eve of the new moon in winter turned into one of the mass murders in history. One by one shall be eliminated on the eve of night. R&R

Murder on the eve of night

Ch.1

_Lord Kaiba has request your company at his winter masquerade ball. You may bring one guest as you wish. Proper attire is mandatory. The ball shall be on the eve of the new moon. He hopes to have your company upon that night._

50 crisp clean invitations lay in Mokuba's messenger bag as he ran into the village. Women are bustling around the stands getting ready for st'eve coming up. The year was 1845, and domino village was the riches village in its country. For all who lives here was poor and rich. But Lord Kaiba was the riches person in the village. Mokuba raced through the trample of women…

" GOOD MORNING MOKIE POKIE!" A merchant yelled and waved at him.

" HI!" He waved and crashed into a woman with big breast… " Now this is more like it," He whispered.

" Young man… would you kindly get your head out of my bosoms?" the lady asked him… Mokuba blushed before bowing and running off. After running for a while, 3 cats… 4 hobos later. He walked up the steps of a manor. He knocked on the knocker thingy.

" Hold on…" A voice came from the inside… the door was finally pulled opened. Tea Gardner, in her morning gown grinned widely as she reached for mokuba's cheek.

" OMG you look SO SO SO SO SO SO SO CUTE!!! Such a cutie! The coat, the bag, the looks, THE PONYTAIL! That is so cute!!! You know that you are so cute mokie pokie!" She said as she pinched his cheeks harder.

" OWIE! Hands off woman… the cheek is for my girlfriend and my girlfriend only! SO BACK OFF!"

" Manners young man…" He pulled out the invitations that was addressed to Tea and Yugi out and handed to her.

" Lord Kaiba have requested the company of Lord Yugi and his mistress tea to his winter Masquerade ball on the eve of the new moon. Will you be excepting the…"

" OF COURSE! What do you think! This is the ball that everyone who is everyone is going to be there. Duchess Mizumi, Lady Eriko… If I went I'll make the headlines! Tell your pointy face of a brother that I accept his invite! NOW SHOOOO! I need to go find a dress." She turned around and slammed the door in Mokuba's face… " OH YUGI! Honey! WE ARE INVITED TO THE KAIBA PARTY!! WOO HOO!"

Mokuba sweat drops from the door, he shook his head before walking off to the next house. The next house was Yami of the SAND! Ahem… sorry Yami the pharaoh… of the endless sand of Egypt… of everything else… oh and of course HAIR GELL! Mokuba knocked on the door of the manor…the butler pulled it open…

" No I don't want to buy your boys scout cookies…"

" Boy scouts have not even invented yet… May I talk to your Master, Lord Yami…"?

" No…" He was going to close the door.

" OH LOOK YOUR EGYTIAN CAT IS ON FIRE!"

" Like I'm going to fall for that one…"

" Oh but there is a lady on fire…"

" WHERE!" The butler ran out into the streets " MA'AM I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU!!!!!!"

" Idiot…"

" Who's there!" Yami walked to the door… " Oh hello Mokuba."

" Lord Yami" He handed Yami an invite.

" Lord Kaiba ya de ya de ya… He want you to come to his party it's very simple… If you don't get it… then you're crazy…"

" Alright… tell him I'll be there."

" Bye…"

Mai was invited, Duke, Serenity, and all who was who… was invited even Pegasus and his family. All of course was Joey…

He walked to a brick manor.

" Hello, young man. Whom do you wish to see?" elderly woman have walked out.

" Ummm… duchess Mizumi, Is she here?"

" Yes… come on in follow me." She said and walked inside. Mokuba pulled off his hat and walked inside the house. He was lead to the back verandah. There sat a blue haired woman sipping her tea slowly while reading a book.

" There she is…"

" Thank you…" she nodded before walking off into the kitchen.

" Duchess Mizumi…" She jumped a bit… before turning back and smiled at Mokuba.

" Good morning Mokuba. Come take a seat." She said motioning him to sit near her.

" Good morning Duchess Mizumi."

" Mizumi is fine…" She said smiling softly. " SO what did you bring for me today?"

He dug around in his bag and pulled out an invite that was specifically addressed to her. It weren't printed as the rest were. It was in Seto's handwriting. She ripped the wax seal opened. And read through as Mokuba did his regular introduction.

" Seto have requested your presence at the Masquerade ball on the eve of the new moon… do you accept?" she gave a brief nod as she read the letter.

' _My dearest Mizumi, I request your company at the Masquerade ball on the eve of the new moon. If I'm correct that falls on the same night as your birthday. Please accept the invite. I'm only doing this in your favor…" _she shook her head as she read on._ ' I wish to see you there Mizumi… with all my love, Seto…"_

She smiled and looked up at Mokuba. " Tell your brother that I accept his invitation. And tell him that I thank him for doing this ' in my favor'" She said a bit sarcastically.

Mokuba laughed. " Alright…and I must be off Duchess Miz… I mean Mizumi…I'll see you at the ball then…"

" Alright… bye Mokuba."

" Good day madam." He said placing his hat back on and walking off out of the house. Mizumi smiled at the invitation before placing it beside her teacup, she picked up the book again and continued to read.

Mokuba ran over to more of the manors and deliver more invitations. Most of the people were invited except for one person…

" Hey Mokuba… why didn't I git an invite… ain't I suppose to git one?" Joey wheeler asked the short dude when they bumped into each other.

" Sorry Joey. I didn't see one for you."

" WHAT!?! But I'm one of the rich people in this town."

" Yes who doesn't know that… but I don't seem to see one for you Joey." The younger Kaiba said sincerely.

" WHY I OUTTA! THAT KAIBA!" He growled and shook his fist! " TELL YOUR BROTHER THAT I'M COMING TO THAT PARTY! And you can tell him that he can kiss my behind!"

" TOSH! Joey that's foolish. If you go… Oh never mind… just don't get yourself in trouble or been seen by the guards. Or at least be seen at all…" Mokuba whispered the final saying.

" What was that?"

" Oh nothing…" He looked at his pocket watch… " I must go Joey… Hope to see ya soon!" He waved at Joey before running off.

" TELL YOUR BIG HEADED BROTHER THAT!!! ARG! TELL HIM HE WILL PAY FOR THE PAIN HE'VE CUASE ME!"

Mokuba sweat drops. " Ok…"

After a while of running up the hill, down the road. Stopping at ancient version of domino pizza, the doors of Kaiba castle was pulled opened.

" MOKUBA! DID YOU GIVE IT TO HER!" Seto grabbed his little brother and lug his like a suitcase.

" OWIE! Wedgies! Let go Seto you're giving me a deep wedgie!"

" DID YOU!"

" YES SIR! She got it…"

" WHAT DID SHE SAY!"?

" Ummm…"

" If she say no… you'll be sleeping with the mutt tonight…"

From far away Joey yelled " HEY!"

" She said…"

" WHAT!"

" WILL YA LET ME FINISH OLD MAN!"

" Watch it Mokuba…"

" She said that she would be happy to come…"

" YAY! SHE SAID YES!" He did a cheerleading move. (Twitch)

" Right Seto go take your medicine and go laid down… you have serious problems…"

"MOOOKKKKUUUBBBBBBBAAAA!!!!!"

" just kidding sheeze calm down."

The night has finally fallen. A peaceful, calm atmosphere ream through the air. A shadow crept from the Oritammi Manor (Mizumi's house). The shadow stood above Mizumi.

" I despise you… I envy you…. But not no more… Good bye bitch…" She raised the rapier (fancy sword) and brings it down on Mizumi, but reluctantly she rolled over. And again… and again.

" WHY WON'T YOU STOP ROLLING!" Mizumi sprung up and looked at her killer. She let out a piercing scream that rang through out the night. Her murderer turn to the window crashed herself on to the street below. Frantically the elderly maid ran to her room.

" Mizumi… Mizumi… calm down Hun…" The maid shook her. Mizumi stopped screaming her eyes brimmed with tears. The maid hugged her tightly as she sobbed.

Every one was restless in the Oritammi Manor. Mizumi couldn't even have put herself to sleep. The sun peaked over the sky. She walked down slowly to the ground floor of her home. Everyone looked up.

" Good morning duchess… would you like a soothing cup of tea?" She gave a brief nod before turning her direction towards the verandah. The morning wing wisped around her nightgown. The warm smell of breakfast stirred the senses in her. But the shock still remains.

" EXTAR EXTAR read all about. Duchess Mizumi was almost murder… Extar Extar there's a murder on the loose…" Seto walked by the news boy… he didn't pay much attention until her heard her name…

" GIVE ME ONE!" The newsboy nodded and hand him a newspaper.

' _ One of the duchess in town. Have almost been murdered last night. Duchess Mizumi as say she was still in shock from all of the horror but that the manor was restless the whole night…'_ Seto didn't mind to finish but raced to her Manor with Mokuba trotting behind. He burst through the doors of the manor startling everyone.

" Where is she?!" He roared.

" Lord Kaiba… I don't think she want to see anyone today…"

" I don't care WHERE IS SHE!?"

" Ummm Seto check the backyard verandah…" Mokuba pointed to the quiet figure outside. Seto's trench coat tail fluttered after him as he raced to the verandah…

" Mizumi…" He started quietly…

" hmmm?" She gave a simple reply.

" Are you alright?" He said as she sat next to her. She nodded.

" Seto… do you know anyone who wants to kill me?" she paused… " Why would they anyways…"

" No one wants to murder you except for that bitch" He said in disgust. His cold blue eyes turn warm, as he looked her. He raised his hand and ran his fingers lightly on her cheek. " Are you still coming to the masquerade ball?"

She nodded " what do you think?" She said turning her head to him.

He smiled and shook his head. He leaned down and kissed her lightly. " Thank you for coming… but don't you have anywhere else to go?"

" Yeah radio shack and best buy…"

" Those have been invented yet… WE DON'T EVEN HAVE TECHNOLOGY! wait what is technology?"

" Well the market then… Mokuba wanted some décor and things for the ball… If you want you can come… it might clear your mind a bit."

" Alright… will you wait while I get ready?" He nodded

-3 hours later-

" Alright… Let's go…"

" I've grown 6 years older… What took you so long!"

" Oh I couldn't figure out what to wear…" He sweat drops.

" Ok let's go!"

The couple walked hand in hand to the market. Mokuba trottle behind them. With out noticing a pair of eyes followed the two…

-----

Please review!


End file.
